injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Superman/Red Son
Red Son Superman is one of the staple characters in the game. His passive boosts basic attacks by 25%, to a maximum of 75% with two other Red Son characters. He is one of the classic Red Sons, available randomly from the Red Son Pack (which also gives you the possibility of getting Wonder Woman/Red Son, Green Lantern/Red Son, Deathstroke/Red Son, Batman Red Son and Solomon Grundy/Red Son with the possibility of getting any three), which can help form a sturdy and reliable, albeit not very flashy, team. He can be randomly obtained in Gold Booster Pack as well, but is very rare. Strategy It is strongly recommended using two other Red Sons in addition with Superman for maximum effectiveness; however, his passive is not very noticeable at the later stages of the game, as it is additive and would be overshadowed by gear's boosts. On the other hand, he has the highest combined stats out of all Red Son characters as well as the ability to make both of his special unblockable. His heavy combo is also smooth and easy to chain. Interactions Good With *Other Red Son 'characters. Especially 'Green Lantern/Red Son and Wonder Woman/Red Son. *'The Arkham Knight': A damage boost to his basic combo can quickly decimate teams. *'Batman/Prime': Their passives combined can result in a large damage boost. *'Deathstroke/Flashpoint': When combined with Batman/Flashpoint, Deathstroke's Combo Ender can rapidly obliterate the opponent. *'Green Lantern/Jessica Cruz Rebirth': Same as Deathstroke but without need to combine with other Rebirth characters for her Combo Ender to be devastating, freeing up a character slot for other great options. Good Against * Countered By * Abilities Here are Superman's abilities. Unlike all other versions of Superman, Red Son Superman's heavy basic combo can be chained into BOTH of his specials. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *Like Doomsday/Prime, when the player controls him, his light combo follows that of Superman/Prime, but when facing him, his combo follows Superman/Regime. *Red Son Superman is often mistaken to have the "Red Sun" title due to unfamiliarity to the comic as well as Superman's well-known association with the red sun Krypton orbited. *The name of his special 2, "Man of Steel" is likely a reference to the well-known communist dictator (which the Red Son Superman also is to a degree) Joseph Stalin, whose name when translated to English means "man of steel". Additionally, Red Son Superman's name is actually Clark Stalin, since he was "adopted" by Joseph Stalin. *Man of Steel used to have a distinction of being possibly the only special with more than 2 hits that never miss hits due to knock outs. Previously, it is possible for the first hit to knock out a character, the second hit to knock out a second character and the third hit will hit the third character. After an update, the second hit would now miss if the first hit knocks out a character, but the third hit would still land even if the second hit knocks out. Harley Quinn/Animated's Hammer Slam has a similar situation, although it deals 4 hits and the last 2 hits are too close together to hit two opponents. Another example of this can be found in Doomsday/Blackest Night's Special 2, which can possibly kill all three enemy characters and still have the fourth hit left over. *If you activate Red Son Superman's SP2 and don't do the first rapid swipe, it will simply end after the first hit. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Red Son characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Packs-exclusive characters Category:Damage boost to team Category:Basic-Special_combos Category:Console Skin